Paradise? Never Heard Of It
by Tattooed Wings
Summary: Max has a horrible life, but that all changes when Dr. M adopts her. But Max can't trust anyone, not after what happened, especially annoying, snoop Fang who is living with them until further notice. All human, the summary is inside. FAX! Duh.
1. Introduction

**A/N: I don't own Maximum Ride. Don't forget to R&R. ****Summary:**

**Max has a horrible life, a hard one too. She's been alone since she was exactly 8. She only knew her mom for a full 3 mintues, and she her dad beat her. She copes well, but the knife hidden in her backpack taunts her, calls out her names. Death is easy, life is hard. **

**Everyone that takes her in, either beats her, hates her, or gives her away again (actually, mostly, all of the above). But that all changes when Dr. Martinez adopts her. Max can't trust, she never knew how, because every time she tried, something bad happened or they screwed her over. So what makes this family different? Maybe their persistence to learn more about her locked up past, or the fact that they seemed to actually care. **

**She has trouble with the boy rooming down the hall, Fang. He's annoying, a snoop, a jerk, and very sure of himself. He pisses Max off most of the time, vise versa, but what happens when he starts developing feelings for the brick wall named Max? And she doesn't feel anything in return. Not at first. She prefers the fun, outgoing, pyro, Iggy.  
><strong>

**Max doesn't know what to do with her new family, does she love them? And why does their neighbor look so freaking familiar? She knows one thing, though, she hates their dog, a black Scottie named total.**

**The billion dollar question, does she trust them? Possibly. **

**A whole new ride, all human but have enhanced (not _that_ enhanced) ,speed, strength, and sight, with new feelings and a new story for the flock. (Sorry, I suck at summaries and this one was especially hard.)**

**Max, Fang, Iggy-17**

**Nudge-16**

**Ella-15**

**Gazzy****-10**

**Angel-7**

* * *

><p><strong>November 1, 2011-Max's Pov<strong>

"Maximum, we have a family willing to adopt you."

Say what? The only comment I had was "It's Max." It's been an hour since I was last adopted.

"Max," my social worker, Alexandra, sighed, "You're going to live in…" she stopped, looking down at the file in confusion, "A place called…Union City?"

Oh, that place. I only knew this place because Sevena, the one and only person here (Sea Side Orphanage for Girls and Boys) that I would remotely call a friend, got sent there because someone adopted her. My only hope is that I might be able to see my somewhat-friend. But other than that my goal was to get kicked out of the family before my next birthday, which was in one month.

"California?" I asked, making sure I was thinking of the right Union City.

"Hmm, I believe so…" We were both quite. Venus (Sevena), yes I called her Venus, just because it ticked her off, only sent me one letter and I understand but it still hurt. My first friend since…forever and she suddenly leaves me alone and burns every bridge leading to me. That doesn't help my trust problem at all. "You'll be leaving tomorrow."

"Damn, that early?" I muttered without meaning to.

"Maximum, language," Alex warned, she hated when people cursed.

"It's Max," I repeated for the umpteenth time. She waved her hand dismissively.

"Be ready to leave at 4."

"_A.M_?" I hissed, not showing any emotion. She nodded smugly, she knew how much I needed my sleep, she'll be hearing about this in a month. "So be ready, I'd go to sleep if I were you, it's already 8:26… P.M."

What a great way to start the month.

* * *

><p>"Max?" Jessie whispered poking my cheek. I groaned.<p>

"Go away," I muttered whacking away his hand.

"You're plane's here," he said pointing to the window. Jessie was the person that dropped kids off, and sadly the person hat wakes (annoys) people up.

"Well it can go die."

He laughed and pushed me into a sitting position. "Come on, they're not so bad. And you know Alexa would be here if she could. And Valencia is a good friend of hers; they've known each other since they were in diapers."

"Yeah, _Alex_ knows her, _I_ don't know her."

He sighed, "Come on Max, she told me that Val is an amazing person and that she adopted four other kids, you'll love it there."

"Yet with every second I hate it even more," I muttered grabbing my only bag and leaving before he could say anything else. I can't wait to meet the family (please note sarcasm).

* * *

><p><strong>November 2, 2011-3<strong>**rd**** Person Pov**

"Come on guys, we have to go pick up-"

"I'M COMING!" Lissa yelled from upstairs. Valencia sighed and saw her kids-Ella, Nudge (Krystal), Angel (Arianna), Iggy (James), and Gazzy (Trevor)- and two others, Lissa and Fang (Nick), Iggy and Nudge's friends.

"Fangy, come with us," Lissa whined, grasping Fang's arm tightly.

"Yeah, _Fangy_, come with us," Iggy taunted from the bottom of the stairs earning a glare from Fang.

"I can't-"

"Awww, but _Fang, _pwease?" Iggy and Gazzy were snickering in the corner, Lissa was very clingy and thought that her and Fang were a 'thing', but they weren't. Fang is just too nice to point that out to her.

"Lissa, you know I have practice in like thirty minutes," Fang lied, knowing Lissa would just go with it. She really had no clue who the hell Fang was outside of school, what he did (nothing too illegal) all she knows-sees- is the outside. She never tries to look deeper, to see what's really there. She nevers tried to see past his mysterious and dark apperance. No one ever did.

Lissa decided not to go because I wasn't and soon we were on our way, of course we had to feed Total first.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know, short. But my computers being mean and not letting anything save, I got hecka pissed when I wrote like two thousand words and most of them disappeared! GRRR! Well yeah, R&R, tell me what you think. And yes, Fang isn't in Max's adopted family and Max is actually a lot more quiet but I wanted to let you all know that she isn't always like that, but for the most part she is, later in the story you'll know what happened to her. I know its a bit rushed but I'm being rushed right now so I got to go.**

**~Fly On~**

**Maximum Forever**


	2. I'm Not Dead

**A/N: I don't own anything. R&R, you know, the usual. See you at the bottom! :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>November 2, 2011-Max's Pov<strong>

I pulled my jacket closer to my body; Sevena forgot to mention that it was freaking cold over here. Maybe I'm just overreacting. Nah, I doubt it's that. I looked around for a woman I've never seen before, I mentally slapped myself. I should've listened to Alex when she told me who to look for! Maybe, I could just leave and live by myself. No one would miss me, there's no one left who cares…if anyone cared in the first place.

I saw a man in a suit approach me. Man in suits are always bad, avoid at all cost. "Maxine Ride?"

I shook my head, it wasn't a lie. My name wasn't Maxine, it was Max. He put a picture to my head and I whacked his hand away, "You look like the girl in the picture. Ms. Martinez's new adopted child correct?" Whoa, how'd he know that?

"OH! Daniel you found her!" Exclaimed a lady coming down the somewhat empty hall with a trail of kids behind her. She had long, wavy reddish brown hair with warm brown eyes.

He nodded, "No problem, miss. It's my job." It's his job to stalk teen girls in an airport? Some job. He walked away, to help some old lady with her luggage.

"Hello, Max. I'm Valencia; Alex has told me so much about you." She obviously forgot to tell you about my criminal record. "You can call me mom." I stayed quiet.

"She's quieter than Fang," The strawberry blond guy said loudly.

"James, be nice," Valencia snapped.

"Just stating facts," he shrugged. I shoved my hand in pockets, glad that I had kept my headphones in. I pressed play and Street Dreams by Hollywood Undead began playing.

"This is-"

"Hi, I'm Nudge! ZOMG! I LOOOOVE your hair, how do you get it like that? Did you dye-"

"Did I die?" I repeated shocking everyone. "Hmm, no, last time I checked, I was alive."

"It lives," the little boy whispered to James.

"NO! That's not what I meant! Iggy just decided to shut me up when I asked about dyeing your hair!"

Iggy? "I'm Angel," said the little blond girl with an angelic face, big blue eyes, and her hair curled perfectly, bordering her heart shaped face perfectly. Angel definitely fit the description.

I nodded, "I'm Gazzy!" I don't even want to know so I just nodded.

"Fang," said the quiet guy in the back. He was wearing all black but somehow I knew he wasn't emo. Let's just call it girl's intuition. Or he had no scars on his wrists. **(I'm not saying all emo people cut themselves)** I nodded yet again.

They stared at me expectantly. "Max," I whispered changing the song, god stupid Melissa hacked into my ITunes account and added You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. I skipped the next ten Taylor swift songs and stopped when I heard the sweet music of Evanescence-Bring Me to Life (Wake Me Up Inside).

The ride home was filled with more Evanescence and more of Nudge's blabbing.

"Max you're on the third floor-" Whoa, three freaking floors? "Next to Fang's room." Oh shit, oh hell to the NAH! "Fang please show Max to her room, and Max tomorrow we're all going shopping." It took all my willpower to not yell ! THE HORROR!

It was awkward on the elevator ride; yes they had a freaking elevator in their house. Are You Happy Now by Megan & Liz began playing and I almost started humming, but then I remembered Mr. Tall, dark, and mysterious was in here with me. Finally the doors slid open, all to slow if you ask me, and he led me down a hall passing a dark door with his nams scrawled across it, the one right next to it was a white door. "Here we are." Wow 3 words, _must_ be a new record. I nodded and went inside not really caring about Fang, who was sadly leaning against my doorframe right now.

"Do you _ever_ talk?" I nodded; did he not hear me in the airport? I totally uttered like 12 words, _hmm_ doesn't count. "So why don't you?"

Because every time I open my mouth, trouble is not far behind. I shrugged looking around, it was bigger than the one in my foster home, and it was pink. EWWWWWW! "Angel painted it." I nodded, it made sense that she would paint it pink. "Do you like it?" I shook my head. It's too freaking bright. He laughed and I put him under my 'I-hate-you' list.

He sighed, "Talking will be a lot easier for everyone." I turned and looked him in the eye, waiting for him to bug me again about my talking habits.

"I'm sure it would be," I hissed angrily.

"It lives."

Deja vu right there.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

"Fang, you do have to come, if you're going to stay in this house, you have to come." I was suppressing laughter. This was too funny, Fang was trying to convince Valencia to let him stay, but Ms. Martinez seemed more persistent than she looked.

"Fine," he muttered, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looked at the ground. I couldn't help it, I smirked, but it quickly faded. How can I be happy when Dawn is somewhere, gone, with _him_?

* * *

><p>"No," I snapped, "absolutely <em>not<em>!"

"PLEASE! Oh, Max, you'll look so cute in this, it'll totally make your eyes pop!" Nudge, Angel, and Ella were trying to get me to buy a tiny dress (that I thought was a shirt) that was a bright red, how would that make my eyes pop? Only the sluttiest of the sluts would wear it.

"No." The guys were snickering off to the side and I let myself be myself for a second, "but from the way the guys are smiling, I'm thinking they'd _love_ to wear it." I topped it off with my most _dazzling_ smile that said that's-what-you-get!

The boys got really quiet, and Valencia was trying to hide her smile. "I can see it right now... And then top it all off with MAKEUP!" That sure got the girls attention. They huddled together and started talking. It felt good to be me again, but it was wrong, I only ever showed that side near Dawn. It was wrong to act normal and have fun when you know that your sister is somewhere in the world being abused by her own father, her brother following in his father's footsteps...

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

Whoa, did Max just totally pass her amount of words per day? She actually seemed alive for a second there, but then, as quickly as it came it vanished. A look of regret and pain passed her eyes, and then she was a brick wall again. No emotion, no sounds, nothing. I missed the Max I just saw two seconds ago. She seemed so alive, so invincible. The way her face beamed like she just won first place, the way everything about her seemed to turn on, like she was a robot that was just recharged. Okay, bad example. It's hard to explain what she looked like, but I knew that she looked so completely free, unlike her usual stay-away-from-me-or-I'll-hurt-you demeanor.

* * *

><p><em>Iggy's Pov<em>

Max seemed really cool just now, but then it was like she hadn't meant for that to happen so she shut up. She was hiding something, I just knew it, I also knew that she would never spill the beans. She was really...isolated from the world. It was like she was hiding from the monster in her closet. You think it's there 24/7 but deeper in your mind you know that nothing's there.

* * *

><p><em>Nudge's Pov<em>

Max just opened up. She felt trapped, so she spread her wings and flew away. Her wings being her actual true self, and her old self flying away. But only for a moment, I wanted to remember that moment. I wanted to remember that she wasn't a Fang, she was a Max. I wanted to know that I could open her shell, help her come out from her hiding spot, help her find herself, because I know that she's lost somewhere deep inside of her.

* * *

><p><em>Valencia's Pov<em>

Max could be a great girl, really, but she hides her personality from everyone. It said on her papers that she was bad with people that she didn't know for a long time, and it also said that it's her goal to get kicked out of homes. She doesn't like feeling safe, all she's ever known is danger. I needed to help her realize that she belonged under my roof, with my family. But it would be so hard. It had very little on her past, but from what I read, she's been abandoned more than once, and apparently the doctors say she has scars that show she was beaten as a child. The poor girl, no one should ever have to live like this. No one.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: R&R (again) and that's about it. SO yeah...**

**~Maximum Forever out~  
><strong>


	3. She Cries?

**A/N: Okay, I'm sorry that I haven't explained her situation, but I will soon. I'm still planning out how I should write it out. And I Union City is actually a city if you didn't know that. The only reason I know of it is because my cousin lives there, it's pretty cool. **

**Without further ado…**

* * *

><p><strong>November 4, 2011<strong>

_Max's Pov_

It's been two days and my once pink room is now black with neon paint splattered all over the walls. It's been two days and I haven't had _one_ nightmare. Not _one_! Not that I'm complaining…

I slowly slumped down the stairs in an over sized Black Veil Brides t-shirt and baggy sweats. I didn't even notice the red head cuddling with Fang on the couch, "Morning, sleeping beauty," Iggy said with an evil smile.

"To you too," I yawned, walking into the kitchen to see Valencia hurrying around, trying to get everything organized.

"OH! Morning, Max. Walk with me please," She said rushing into the living room. "Okay, everyone, Max is in charge." That caused chaos.

We all yelled in unison, "WHAT?"

"She's responsible, right Max?" Uhh, no. But she took my silence as a 'yes'. "Exactly, okay, thanks Max. Bye everyone! I'll be back in one hour." And with that the door slammed shut and she was gone.

"So you're Max," the red-head girl said looking at me. I nodded. It was weird, it was almost like I knew what to do, and I guess I did. Ever since everything went down, I was the 'mom' of the house, I wiped away Dawn's tears when she cried, held her when she was scared, and fought away all of her childish fears.

"Kay' guys, don't do anything bad. If you need me…." _If you need me, sweetie, just go to my room. Don't hesitate to come in ;)._

"_Okay Maxi!" She had squealed. She was so happy, so, so…so innocent._

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

"If you need me…" She trailed off; she looked off into the distance, her eyes vacant. She looked sad, really sad, then scared, then happy, and then disappointed.

"Max?" I asked, feeling Lissa move closer to me. We weren't dating but apparently she thought we were an item.

She shook her head and looked my way, but it was like her soul wasn't there, "Yeah?"

"You okay?" Iggy asked, looking worried.

She nodded, "Uh huh, just…" she shook her head again, "Nothing."

"So where do we go if we need you?" Lissa asked jokingly.

"Simple, don't need me." And with that, she stormed off.

"What's with her?" Lissa snapped, looking disgusted.

"She's just in a bad mood," Nudge said simply, "It's the morning, no one is happy in the morning." But I saw the way she looked at the stairs as if she was just saying that to stand up for Max.

"Go talk to her." I waited for someone to go up stairs when I realized they were talking to me. I sighed and got up and walked up the stairs. I stopped in front of my door, thinking that I could just stay in there for a while then go back down saying she wouldn't cooperate. But then I heard the muffled sobs.

I was shocked, the great Max crying? I slowly approached her door, as if the devil himself were behind it, and with each step the sobs got louder.

I knocked lightly on the door and then opened it, "Max?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I just HAD to post something for the new year! :)**

**~HAPPY NEW YEAR~**

**Maximum Forever  
><strong>


	4. Why Is Everything So Complicated?

**A/N: To, Fluffy Bunnies Are So Cute-okay, I'll try to make longer chapter, I was just in a rush. I'll try to make this one longer, and thanks for the idea! I'll definitely try to use it. Thank you everyone who reviewed! I squeal (not really, more like smile like Chesire Cat) with happiness when I find out people are reading my stories!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

"GET OUT!" Was what I was expecting, instead I saw Max look up at me, and then hide her face, trying to stop the tears.

"Max? Are you okay?" I asked then mentally slapped myself. She wouldn't be crying if something weren't wrong.

"What do you think, Fang?" She asked, tilting her head back and dropping her hands, laughing a little.

"No?" I guessed, trying to keep her like this- sarcastic, witty, not quiet.

She laughed bitterly, "Yeah, because I look like a wreck, I'm balling my eyes out, for once, because _nothing's_ wrong!"

I smiled a little, why couldn't she be like this all the time? "What's wrong?" I asked, genuinely worried.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Should I tell him? One part of my mind was screaming 'YES!' but the other half told me not to trust him. "Nothing," I whispered, looking down at my hands. I could feel his dark obsidian eyes boring holes into my head.

"Max?" I looked up, "You can trust me." I shook my head slightly, no I can't. _Maybe you can…_A little voice in my head said quietly. And for those of you who are wondering, it's not actually a little voice, it's just my annoying conscience.

I sighed and looked at him. "Just…memories, that's all," I said looking away. He sighed angrily, "Max." Another frustrated sigh, "Fine." Then a slammed door. I flinched when the door hit the door frame with such a force the door should've broke.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

Why is it so hard for her to trust me? "Fine," I hissed, getting up and left, slamming the door behind me. I ran a hand through my messy hair and leaned against the wall. "Max," I whispered, _why are you so frustrating?_ No one has ever made me feel like this. Angry, frustrated, but what annoyed me the most was that I wanted more, more of this feeling. I wanted to know more about her, I wanted to know what made her tick, what made her laugh, what made her smirk knowingly at me, what made her eyes burn a fire that was blown out years ago. I wanted her. No, wait, I want Lissa? No, she never had a chance; we were always 'just friends' in my eyes.

* * *

><p><em>Angel's Pov<em>

I had told Fang to go talk to Max, only because I knew it would annoy Lissa. Lissa was never really nice to me, she never really liked me. No matter how much she tried to hide how much she despised me, she couldn't. I don't even know why she doesn't like me! I also sent Fang because I saw how uncomfortable he looked with Lissa clinging to him like her life depended on it.

"So, Max…" Lissa said slowly, nodding a little.

"What about Max?" I asked sweetly. I liked Max; she seemed sweet under all of her walls. She walked to her own beat, she didn't seem to care, and I liked that. She wasn't Lissa. Lissa was the exact opposite of Max, she was girly, clingy, and she was very dependent.

"Well, she seems kinda…" Nudge motioned for her to go on, "well she seems kind of emo, like I mean what's up with that? She has her head in the clouds. Ugh, I bet she listens to," I blocked her out, how dare she just assume that Max is a bad person.

"Iggy," I said, sweetly cutting her off, "can you make me cookies?"

"Sure, do you want to help?" I nodded excitedly following him to the kitchen.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I changed into a pair of black skinny jeans and a put on a Blink 182 tee-shirt that I got when we went shopping. After I was done brushing my teeth and hair I went downstairs smelling cookies. I remember, when things were perfect, Dawn and I had attempted to make cookies, but most of it ended on our face and in our stomachs. That was a good day… I hopped down the stairs, a faint smile on my lips. I could still hear her laugh, loud and clear in my ears.

"MAX!" A little voice yelled, it sounded so much like Dawn's. Then I felt little arms wrap around my torso. I was brought back down to earth.

"Hi Da-Angel," I said giving her a small hug back. I pulled her away and gave her a small smile. She was a mess; she had flour in her hair, egg on her face, and dough all over her hands. I laughed a little, wiping away some of the egg on her face. She beamed at me, "WE'RE MAKING COOKIES!" I laughed a little.

"I noticed; how's that working out?" I asked sarcastically. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to show her my 'good' side. She looked so much like my little Dawn, only Dawn had hazel/gold/green eyes and browner hair, and Dawn was much, much, _much_ smaller.

I walked into the kitchen with her, "Hey, Ig," I said. What was with me today? Showing your true self is always the best, but that's what made everything fall apart.

"Hey Max." I took one look at him and laughed. I tried not to, trust me, but it was too freaking funny. I wiped away some tears and calmed down enough to look at him, which only started another fit of laughter. "Are you okay, Max? You seemed to have just _laughed._" I glared at him and he flinched, holding back his laughter.

"Peachy, so I heard you're baking cookies," I said resting my elbows on the counter and leaned forward a little to see what he was doing.

He looked up, "Nice shirt." I nodded **(Iggy is NOT blind, I repeat, Iggy is NOT blind)** and looked back at Angel.

"Can we play Just Dance?" She asked jumping up and down. I sighed and walked over to her, lifting her by the waist and sitting her on the counter I was just leaning on.

"Sure, honey. Iggy will play with you." The look of horror on his face was _priceless_. His mouth dropped in horror, eyes wide, and him shaking his head violently.

"WHAT? NO!" he hissed.

"Aww, but Iggy," Angel whined, eyes getting wide. Bambi eyes. Good luck, Iggy. He groaned, closing his eyes, "No."

"Please," Angel begged, jutting out her bottom lip.

"No," he said more fiercely. "Oh, come on Iggy," I said, "do it for Angel." He muttered a few colorful names and shook his head.

"You owe me, Ride," he muttered.

I laughed again, "Okay, Martinez." He smirked at me, "You're cleaning, and I'm sure Max will love to dance." He is going to die a horrible painful death. How dare he use my words against me!

* * *

><p><em>Iggy's Pov<em>

Why can't Max be like this 24/7? She glared at me. If looks could kill I would be dead right now. I laughed, trying to hide how much of an affect she had on me. Angel insisted that we help Max clean before we played, so when we were done we went to the game room. I couldn't help but wonder where everyone else is….

Well they were all in the game room, isn't that a coincidence? "Hey," Lissa said, eyes trained on me. Umm, awkward much?

"Hi," Angel replied for me.

"We're going to play Just Dance," I said.

"2," Max added, lots of emphasis on the two. Angel was smiled up at Max lovingly, and held her hand. It was a cute scene that Lissa totally ruined, seriously, what does Fang see in her?

"You can dance?" She sounded really astonished.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

Max walked in with Iggy and Angel, they were smiling, Max was trying to hide it but it wasn't hard to see the happiness in her eyes. The way Angel smiled up at her, I could tell that they already connected, why couldn't she do that with me? Why can't she trust me the way she trusts Angel… and possibly Iggy?

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

So who do I trust? Fang? Maybe. Angel? For sure. Iggy? Yes, no? I needed to think about him…. Nudge? No, too much of a gossip girl. Gazzy? Sure, if I trust Iggy, I can trust him. But do I trust Iggy? Why do things have to be so complicated?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, so that's much longer than the others :) I'm so proud. Lot's of POV changes, thought I'd give it a try. So tell me what you think. I have so many things planned for this story, but I'm not sure which ones I'm going to use... ANYWAY! R&R.**

**THANKS!**


	5. The Stolen Files

**A/N: :) I'm in love with this story, so while the ideas are in my head, I'm going to keep writing it. If I get ideas for the other ones, I'll write those. Just thought I'd let you know... R&R  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov (I'm sorry about the Pov changes, but it just kind of fits, catching my drift?)<em>

"Uh, not really but Angel asked…" Max trailed off looking uncomfortable. Then, "Can you?" She shot back.

Iggy laughed from the seat next to Max. What was she with him? Why did he have to sit so close to her? Wait, why do _I_ care? "So, what song shall I dance to?"

A mischievous smile crept onto Max's lips, "Should I be afraid?"

Max nodded a little, "When I Grow Up, the Pussycat Dolls." He groaned but then she reminded him of 'the deal in the kitchen'. I don't know why, but that made my blood boil.

He groaned again, "Fine." And reluctantly, he took the Wii Remote and chose that song. Let's just say, he lost all of his man-points by the end of this. I'm sorry, but no straight guy should ever be doing _those_ moves... At the end of the song Max was rolling on the floor laughing and tears were streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

That. Was. So._ Very_. Funny. I couldn't stop laughing, and that wasn't like me. At all. I saw Fang staring at me with anger in his eyes, and then his eyes would flick to Iggy. What's with him? "Shut it!" Iggy said, glaring at me.

I laughed some more. "Your turn!" Iggy sang choosing Rihanna S.O.S.

"THE HORROR!" I yelled dramatically (finally getting to yell that) turning away from his sight. But I took the Wii Remote and danced. I had to admit, I've never had so much fun… I threw the Remote at Iggy, who was in the same position as me when he had danced. Was I really _that_ bad?

* * *

><p><em>Nudge's Pov<em>

_Z_OMG! Max _totally_ has a crush on IGGY! Or maybe…he likes _her_! I liked this Max better; she was so much more open. More like the one we saw at the mall, not the one we met at the airport. I looked at Fang and realized he was tense and was staring at Iggy with something I've never seen on him before-jealousy. "OMG!" I accidentally squealed aloud. Max turned to me and asked me if I wanted to dance. I quickly shook my head; I couldn't dance for my life.

"Oh, come _on _Nudge, you can't be worse than me." I nodded.

"Yes I can, you do not want to see me dance. I'm worse than a dolphin singing horse. Wait does that make sense? Hmm, no? Oh well then, I'm worse than a hippopotamus with two left feet. That's a funny word, hippopotamus, hippopotamus, hippopotamus, hippopotamus, hippopotamus. Am I ranting again? Oops, sorry, I hate ranting, because then I say stupid things like a dolphin singing apple. Oh wait I said dolphin singing horse the first time, right?" I ranted, stopping before someone could stop me.

"No you can't."

"Yes, I can," I said, using one of the smallest sentences EVER! And not looking at her hilarious attempt at Bambi eyes.

Iggy laughed, "You should never, _ever_, use Bambi eyes, Max. It so does NOT work with you."

She hit him on his arm and he laughed, fighting her. Then I got an idea, "Hey, Fang?"

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

"Hey, Fang?" Nudge asked, evil glint in her eyes. Here's a hint for everyone reading this, if you _ever_ see evil in Nudge's eyes, and she's talking to you, RUN! Run like half-men, half-wolf things are chasing you.

I nodded, cautiously replying, "Yeahhh…"

"Why don't you do a duet with Lissa?" Lissa suddenly seemed really excited.

"Yeah, oh, Nicky, we should totally do it!" She said, grasping my fore arm.

"And I know the exact song you should dance to…" Nudge trailed off. Lissa's smile got wider, "Yeah, come on _Nicky_," Max taunted from the couch next to me. She, Iggy, and Nudge were trying to hold back their laughs. Key word: _trying_.

"Fine," I mumbled, grabbing the Wii remote from Max's hands. Lissa clapped excitedly and Nudge put on Sway by Marine Band.

* * *

><p><em>Nudge's Pov<em>

I only did that because I was trying to distract him. I didn't want to ruin this for Iggy, he seemed really happy right now, plus I was trying to show Fang that he had Lissa, he didn't _need_ Max. Fang was always the one that got the girls, and I can't blame him, he is _hot_! But he never really gave Iggy a chance… This was his chance; Fang has the other 2,945 girls at our school. There are around 4,550 students at our school, possibly more. Speaking of school…we're going to start tomorrow. I wonder how Max is going to like it.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

After the song, Fang and Lissa disappeared, probably into his room… ANYWAY! I'm going to school tomorrow, I'm so nervous. What am I going to do? Skip? Ditch? Fake illness? Deal with it? I don't know. And am I ever going to be able to hide this personality? Ever? And Iggy. Oh dear, Iggy. What am I going to do with him? I mean, he's cute and all, but he's technically my adopted brother. He _is_ my brother. Well until I get sent back, that is. Then there's Fang. He isn't my brother, no; he just lives in the house I live in. And why was he staring at me and Iggy earlier? I mean, is he really jealous? Of his brother? I mean they're both pretty good looking… err… Never mind.

After about two hours of endless dancing we all (minus Fang and Lissa) flopped onto the ground. I smiled. I'm going to miss them when I leave; they were the best family I got stuck with. For once I felt like I belonged. That I was wanted. I felt a smile creep onto my face, and I kept it there. Smiling like an idiot with my family. I wanted this to last forever, and more.

But this is my life, right?

There was a faint scream from the very bottom floor. I was on my feet and running down the stairs before you could say, 'Oh SHIT!'

I looked around and saw a man in all black and a ski mask on. Valencia had dropped her purse, and the contents had scattered out, including my file... What was she up to? The man looked at me, his eyes a familiar blue, and quickly grabbed the file (_my_ file) and jumped out the window he came from and ran off. I was too stunned to follow. I was whacked back into reality, literally, when Iggy ran down the stairs too fast to stop and crashed into me, falling on top of me. "Sorry," He muttered, turning his head, so I couldn't see his cheeks tint pink. But I did. I muttered an 'okay' and he got off of me. When I stood up, I saw Fang and Lissa on the bottom step, he looked furious. I looked out the window the man came. _Why was he so familiar? _You know that saying 'curiosity killed the cat'? Yeah, well I really should've listened to it, because then I wouldn't have ran out of the window, chasing after him, ignoring the shouts that followed me.

* * *

><p><em>Fang's Pov<em>

WHAT THE HELL WAS IGGY DOING? Why was he on top of Max? He got up blushing, and helped Max up. When she stood up she looked my way, and must have seen the anger on my face because 'WTF' was written all over hers. Then she turned away, looking longingly the way the strange burglar man ran. I guess I should've saw what happened next before it happened.

Max leaped out of the window and started running after the man. "MAX!" We all yelled, including Lissa. Only no one followed her, so I ran after her. Cursing her name under my breath. What was I doing?

* * *

><p>Max's Pov<p>

I'm such an _idiot!_ Why did I follow him? What was I going to do? Tackle him to the ground, rip off his mask and demand why he wanted _her _file? Actually, yes, that was what I was going to do... I stopped in a clearing in the middle of the forest behind their house. Why in hell is there a _forest_ right _behind_ their house? I will never know.

I leaned against a tree, catching my breath when I saw the masked figure pointing something black at me. Black at me... Oh shit, he was going to _kill_ me. What have I gotten into now? I eyed the manila folder in his hand. Iwas going to die for my file. Why? What was so important in it? I'm pretty sure there's only my criminal record, when I was born, and all the schools I've been kicked/expelled from. Nothing special.

Now, through out all the time I spent lost in my train of thought, the man had put the bullets _into_ the gun. Yes, that's right, it wasn't even loaded until now. He was obviously a beginner. I took a step forward, "MAX!" then a gunshot, and then blackness.

I've really done it this time...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I just wanted to add some action. I mentioned that I had a lot of ideas for this, right? If no, then I just did right now. I liked this idea, I want to see where it's headed. :) And thank you to all my viewers who review my story.**

**~Maximum Forever~**

**Fly on...  
><strong>


	6. Subject: Spanish Ninja

**A/N: I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I would've had it up a week ago but the stupid connection unconnected and deleted all my work. Frustrated, I gave up on this chapter. So now I'm giving it a go again. The same rant is on the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Spare a penny? I bet you can't throw a quarter at me XD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I wasn't shot. He missed…just barely. I fainted from shock and fear. _He had my file._

Why?

Why?

_Why?_

I woke up several minutes later, blue eyes staring at me. I screamed at the top of my lungs, until I realized they didn't belong to the familiar stranger.

"MAX!" I heard Iggy yell. But it was like I was in a dream, watching everything happen, the sounds were muffled and everything was super bright.

* * *

><p><em>I looked up at the sky through the trees. Oh how I wished to be up in the sky, flying like the birds. My favorite animal: birds. So very free, not belonging to anything, not grounded like us flightless humans. Free, free, free.<em>

_So utterly free…unlike me._

_Hey that rhymed. "Max?" I looked over at Angel. She was hiding behind someone. _Lissa._ I turned to look at the sky again. Maybe I got lucky and got shot, because then I'd be in the sky. That's where heaven is right? Was I good enough to make it into heaven? It was my fault Dawn is being beaten by her family, I should go to hell. That's where I belong, sitting next to my father in hell. If that's what you can call him: father._

_A father isn't someone who beats you. A bully beats you. Jeb belongs in hell, as do I. Dawn belongs in heaven, sitting next to God, smiling that amazing smile that lit up my world. She deserved better._

"_Max?" Her voice was soft and smooth like rose petals. It was so familiar. I missed that voice. It kept me up at night, filling my dreams and nightmares, it made me not want to live; I loved that voice. "Maxi," She whispered, the wind blowing her voice to me. It made a small smile creep onto my face; it lit up my world. "Wakey, wakey, Max," Her melodic voice purred gently. So young and innocent, where was she now?_

* * *

><p>I was brought back into the world of reality, of pain and despair, of misery and heartbreak. Basically, I was awake now. I let out a small breath. I wasn't ready to face another day. I opened my eyes to see Angel's face right above mine. I just stared, devoid of any emotion. She frowned at me.<p>

"Are you okay, Max?" Worry en-laced in her voice, I wanted to cry. I wanted to be little again, when mommy was still alive. I didn't want to go to a funeral at the age of seven, especially not my mom's.

"No," I whispered, barely audible. She looked even more worried and I repeated, louder so everyone could hear, "I'm fine."

Biggest. Lie. Ever.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown's Pov<em>

I missed on purpose. I needed to scare her away long enough for us to attack.

"She's grown," Jeb murmured, flipping through her file for the umpteenth time. A satisfied smile was on is face, lighting the room.

"Growing the right way, not complications, but did you find out who adopted her?" Jeb asked, finally looking up from the file.

I nodded, not wanting this moment to proceed, "Valencia Martinez."

I saw Jeb freeze, "Valencia Martinez?" His voice was cold and held no awe as it had just seconds ago. "We'll have to work around her. We need subject 1 and we'll get it if we have to kill Valencia. We just need subject 1 alive long enough for us to get experiment 16 in her." I nodded, exiting when Jeb called me.

"Yes, sir?"

"Get close to her, make her trust you. Call in subject 24 for it's help. It'll be useful." I nodded, leaving to go get Subject 24.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

Val wouldn't let me out of her sight unless someone else was with me. She threatened a leash. Like I,_ Maximum Ride_, would let her put a _collar and leash_ on _me_! How stupid some people are...

"You are _not_ going to wear that to your first day," Nudge said, hands on her hips staring at me, just about to get inside the car that held the others.

"You going to make me wear something else?" I demanded, being really rude, a big bully. Yep that's me: Big Bully Max. Today was just not my day.

She frowned at me, "Yes. That's hideous!" I looked at my clothes: gray skinny jeans, a black and neon blue belt, and a white shirt that said "I hate this shirt" with red crossing out the R. Take out the R and what do you get? Good, you're not that clueless.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, "Just because it doesn't stop right after my butt doesn't mean it's hideous." _Deep breaths._ Do. No. Kill. Her. Count to ten (like that would work) and breath. This chick needs to be a lot less controlling and let me live my life.

Only a few more weeks before they kick me out. I'll be counting the days until them. She crossed her arms defiantly, blocking my path to the door. Time to show them my ninja skills.

"Am I going to have to get by you to get it?" I asked in a taunting voice, pouting my lips, mocking her. She looked pissed, but hey, that's what she gets for ruining my already ruined day.

"Yes. You are going to go change or go through me!" Nudge growled. I lunged at her, grabbing her hand right before I tackled her, and then I spun her, like the guy does in dances. Soon I was where she used to stand and she was standing the spot I was at, only facing the other way.

"Come on Nudge!" I said, smirking smugly at her as I got into the car.

"URGH!" She yelled. _Someone's having a nervous breakdown..._

When I got in the car everyone was staring at me like I was a freak. I don't blame them. I was a freak. Everyone hates me and I don't judge them for that. I'm a bad person. I let them take me and not her. It's my fault she's probably six feet under right now. I pity everyone that loves me because I hurt them. I hurt everyone that cares enough to try and get me to like them. I don't want to hurt them...but it's like an instinct. I'm bad at letting people like me. I can't get close to people because then I trust them. Trust leads to pain and heart break. I've learned the hard way.

So I befriend all enemies, so all friends won't get hurt. See the logic? I'll hurt all my enemies and keep all my friends happy. I don't physically hurt anyone (most of the time anyway...) but I leave them mentally scarred. I'm remembered, I'm infamous, like Charlie Sean, but I'm not a man-whore.

"What?" I asked, not really caring. It's better they hate me. I'd hate to hurt such a happy family. I sarcastically added, "Something on my face?"

Angel was the first to speak, "YOU WERE SO FAST!" I smiled at her. I couldn't befriend the poor girl. I don't want to scar her even more than she already is. I mean, knowing the reason why you were put in an orphanage is horrible. "IT WAS AMAZING! I COULDN'T EVEN SEE YOU!" She yelled, "LIKE A NINJA!"

I smirked at her, "You doubt my ninja skills?"

She shook her head so quickly that I thought it would fall off, "NEVER!" I laughed a little and ruffled her messy blond hair before turning and facing forward.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

No. What was she doing here? I quickly turned so that she wouldn't see looked the same. Same shoulder-length black hair only it was up in a pony-tail, happily swinging behind her. Same sparkling green eyes that reflected the light, making them look gold, hazel, and silver all at once. But one thing changed. Her look.

I shook my head in disgust. She was wearing a cheer-leading uniform. She swore, we swore, that we would never be seen in those mini skirts and half shirts. But here she was breaking our pact.

She was in a black and red pleaded mini skirt and a black shirt that showed a even more than just the belly button, with red words on it, reading "Colts".

"What are you doing?" Iggy asked, noticing my odd stance, facing away from all civilization, my back to the world, my face pointing to the exit.

"Er."

"Come on, let's go meet our friends!" Nudge grabbed my arm and dragged me and the others to a group of people that just happened to be right next to _her_.

"NO! NO! NO!" I said, trying to backpedal, but this chick was strong.

"Max, I know you hate people, but-"

"Max?" She heard my name and turned around. She met my eyes and hers instantly lit up.

"MAX!" She yelled running over to me and threw her arms around me. I froze, feeling Nudge drop my wrist. Awkward...

She let go of me and beamed at me. "Oh I've missed you!" Another tight squeeze, only she didn't let me go.

"Umm... Venus, do me a favor..." She nodded, "Stop squeezing me to death."

She laughed and pulled away, sheepishly smiling at me. Then realization struck her face. "What did I tell you, time and time again, about calling me Venus?"

I laughed, "I forgot, it was a while back." I heard the small hint of sadness and I saw guilt flash in her eyes.

But we both just shook it off. "How do you two know each other?" Nudge asked, glaring at Sevena. I nudged nudge (wow try saying that ten times fast) and gave her the stop-glaring-at-my-friend look.

"Sea Side Home for Boys and Girls," She replied simply. I didn't bother to correct her because it was just easier to say "home" it felt more welcome, less painful. Orphanage just said "lonely people that were abandoned." It makes us feel unloved, unwanted. It had too much meaning. It brought too much pain.

"Speaking of Sea Side," Sevena continued, directing her attention to me, "Is Jessie still working?"

I laughed, "You still like him?" I asked her. She pushed me slightly and scoffed, "No!" But I saw her cheeks flame red.

"Sure, sure," I laughed and added, "Yeah, still annoying as ever!"

"Melissa still being a bitch?"

I nodded then looked at her skirt in disgust. I couldn't help it. It was bothering me. She laughed and gasped at my amazing attire. "OH MY GOSH! MAX!"

"What?" I played along.

"What happened to your look?"

I was going to kill her. The last thing I needed was Nudge thinking there was still a chance to get my ass in a skirt/dress. There was a time when we both changed into girly girls as an experiment, just to see how people would react, how they would change.

"ME?" I asked her, incredulous. "Look at you!"

She laughed at her outfit, and shocked the others by leaning in a little and putting a hand by her mouth to make it a "private" conversation, "I know right, I freaking hate it."

I nodded, "I understand." But she knew I didn't.

"Well, I'm not the most amazing, _spectacular_ MAXIMUM RIDE! that can do everything but cook!" She smirked at me, crossing her arms, a habit she picked up from moi.

I laughed and nodded, "True, true."

She punched my arm mockingly, "This is the part where you say 'Oh no, Sevena, you're just as amazing as me, even more, actually'." I laughed and shook my head.

"Not in a million years."

Sevena laughed with me and then an idea brightened her eyes, "We have a game tonight and I want to see your face in the crowds. If I don't see you there, I'll find you Maximum!"

I didn't doubt her for a second. Once when Brian was teasing us and pulling our hair she threatened to slap him if he didn't stop. When he didn't, she stood up and slapped him, hard. He had a red hand on his face for thirty minutes. Very funny.

I nodded, "As long as you show me around."

She stuck out her arm and said, "Deal." I shook her outstretched arm and repeated hr, "Deal." A big smile pasted on my face. What? I deserved to be happy every once in a while. Even if I didn't really deserve it, I wanted it. I wanted to remember the 'good ol' days'. Because those were my paradise. If I ever knew what that word meant. If paradise was even a thing, because I'd never heard of it. And I don't mean Coldplay's Paradise.

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I had all classes with Fang, at least half with Iggy, and like two with Nudge. I also had a few with Sevena, so that made my day.

My first class was Spanish with Ms. Zibberman. I had it with Fang and Nudge.

I walked in, ignoring Nudge's blabbing and stopped when I got to the teacher's desk. Not caring about Nudge telling me to sit with her. Ms. Zibberman was apparently Russian. She didn't have sharp blue eyes or cold blond hair, in fact she had warm brown eyes and dark brown hair that looked auburn in the light.

"Usted debe ser, Max, el nuevo estudiante," She commented in Spanish. I smiled, this was going to be an easy class.

"Sí. ¿Dónde me siento?" I asked, replying in Spanish, knowing that she wasn't expecting that. Her surprise was replaced with a satisfied look.

"Así que usted habla español?" I wish she would just answer my question.

I nodded, "sí"

"¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿Quién te enseñó?" She asked. Oh no. What do I say? I can't just tell her that I've never heard Spanish once until now. That's how my brain works. All I need is someone to say a sentence in their language and I'll be able to repeat and understand them. I can learn any language in seconds, become fluent in a minute. So I did the one thing that could've saved me now.

I lied.

"Cuando mi madre estaba aún con vida, ella me enseñó." I hated what I saw in her eyes. Pity. I hated when people pitied me. I felt weak. And I know I'm not. I'm stronger than what people think. I have to be to survive another day.

"Oh. Lo siento por su pérdida. ¿Es usted hispano?" Why can't she answer the goddamn question?

"Don't worry about it," I replied, purposely using English, trying to tell her that I felt uncomfortable, that we needed to get this freaking show on the road. I purposely avoided the last question because I didn't know what I was. I remember my dad telling me once, while he was still the dad we wanted him to be, but I was young and forgot.

"Usted puede sentarse por Fang." Fang's head shot up when he heard his name. REALLY? Is she serious? I freaking live with Fang. Do I _need_ to sit next to him too? I'm getting way too much Fang. I need a lot _less_ of him because he's starting to get annoying.

But I wasn't about to cause a scene, so I walked over to him, desperately wanting to flip off everyone who couldn't stay out of my damn business. But like I said before, I wasn't about to cause a scene. I sat in the stool next to him and said, "Sup." As if we weren't talking just five minutes ago.

He shrugged and for the rest of the class we ignored each other. And I didn't mind. We already live with each other. Why talk?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm going to write the rest of the day in another chapter because I feel like it. I'm so mad because my stupid internet connection disconnected and deleted all of this so I had to type it all over again! SO it's not as good as the first. The first is always the best because your ideas are all still fresh.  
><strong>

**Here's the conversation between Max and Ms. Zibberman.**** Bold= Max Bold+_Italics= Ms. Zibberman _**

_**You must be, Max, the new student. = Usted debe ser, Max, el nuevo estudiante.**_

**Yes. Where can I sit? = Sí. ¿Dónde me siento?**

_**So you speak Spanish? = Así que usted habla español?**_

**Yeah = sí**

_**Where did you learn? Who taught you? = ¿Dónde aprendiste? ¿Quién te enseñó?**_

**When my mother was still alive, she taught me. = Cuando mi madre estaba aún con vida, ella me enseñó.**

_**Oh. I'm sorry about your loss. Are you hispanic? =Oh. Lo siento por su pérdida. ¿Es usted hispano?**_

_**You can sit by Fang. = Usted puede sentarse por Fang.**_

**~Yours Truly Forever~  
><strong>


	7. Men In Black

**A/N: HERE IT IS! AFTER A LONG TIME! I hope it was worth the wait! I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. It's spring break for my district so I'll try to post more now. R&R**

**Disclaimer: James Patterson owns Maximum Ride, I own this story, just not the characters that Mr. Patterson made.**

**Chapter 7  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Max's Pov<em>

I freaking hate Fang. He left me after Spanish and just disappeared. So I had to find Mr. Hart's class all by myself!

Next I had Algebra 2 with Mr. Hart. One word for him: pervert. I had that class with Fang (sadly) and I could tell he agreed. I was still mad at him, that ditcher. He must've forgotten that I sleep in the room right next to his; easy revenge there. Also, he doesn't know that there's nothing I do better than revenge. I walked in with minutes to spare noticing that the room was empty.

I sighed, really? Now I have to go search the whole school again! And this school is huge. Very, _very_ big. "You must be Max!" I heard the teacher say behind me. I turned and saw someone that looked like they belonged in high school still. He was young. I knew I was going to hate this teacher.

I nodded a little, "Yeah, that's me."

He gave me a flirty smile and I wanted to whack him. Isn't that illegal? Dating a student? "Don't worry, people don't usually show up until after the first bell." Oh. Wow, well, I guess I'll be alone with Mr. Pedo for a while.

"Take a seat anywhere," He smiled at me and when he thought I wasn't looking his eyes roamed in places they shouldn't be roaming, especially when you're looking at a student.

I hated math. But I was good at it. I don't understand why, but I'm usually good at things I hate.

I took a seat near the back next to a window. I saw some disappointment in his eyes. He must have all the girls falling for him. Sorry, but he's _way_ too old for me…

* * *

><p>Okay so far I've met a nice teacher and a pedophile. Now all I need to meet is the school jock, the school bitch, the school nerd, the school musician, and the school's swimmingwater polo coach. Wow, I have a lot on my plate. Good thing I'm always hungry.

I didn't sit next to Fang, thank gosh, I sat by a shy girl. She had long, straight dark brown hair that looked black with tan skin and dark brown eyes. She was like me, oddly good at math but absolutely despising it. Her name was Alyssa, and yes I planned on giving her a nickname.

"How 'bout Sia?" I asked for the umpteenth time. Throughout math I've been trying to get her to agree to one of my nicknames. So far, it's all been no.

She smiled, "Like the singer?"

I thought about it for a while. "Yeah..." I had no idea what singer she was talking about but I'm sure she'll enlighten me in a few seconds.

She rolled her eyes and laughed a little, "You so don't know the song. You know it really relates to you."

So it must be depressing. "Really? What is it?"

"Titanium by David Guetta ft. Sia," She replied easily. I'd have to remember that… "It's basically saying that no matter what you do or say nothing hurts me, it means nothing, it all just ricochets." She shrugged again and went back to writing the notes. I thought about it. Maybe, I guess, if you closed one eye, tilted your head a little and closed the other eye it would be like my life. But what she said was true, mostly nothing hits me, I'm bulletproof baby. She's right, it all just ricochets.

* * *

><p>After math I had Science with Mr. Crab. He wasn't crabby, no, he was overly <em>bright<em>. I made a note to buy sunglasses after school because his light was way too bright for me.

I walked in and he beamed at me, "MAX!" I took a voluntary step back and warily looked at him.

"Hi?" It came out more of a question and I heard some snickers in the class. I was too stunned to do anything.

"You can sit by…" He looked around and smiled at the guy in the middle, he wasn't paying attention. He was playing with his pencil, slouching in his seat. "By Dylan!" His head shot up and he seemed to just notice me.

"Sure," I shrugged, did it make a difference? But apparently it did, because when my eyes slid around the room, I saw the anger on Fang's face. I just shrugged it off, but it really did make me wonder what was up with him.

"Sup," Dylan said nodding his head a little. I just shrugged.

"The sky?" he laughed and nodded again. He had messy blond hair with deep, sea blue eyes. He was built, I could just see that, but he didn't seem to know anything as deep as his eyes, if you're catching my drift.

Science was boring, but when is it ever fun?

* * *

><p>Forth period was English with Ms. Ford, she was a horrible English teacher that couldn't spell and she hated the students. I sat next to Nudge in that class, which is somewhat good and somewhat bad. All in all, the first four periods flew by without sighting of Sevena, but at lunch I saw her. She was at the cheer-leading table, the exact one that I was not going to be sitting at, and she frowned at me when I shook my head. I saw Alyssa from Math sitting alone in the corner, reading a book. I also saw Nudge, only she hasn't spotted me yet, so I walked over to Alyssa.<p>

"Sia," I said in a happy voice, plopping myself onto the seat across from her. Her head shot up and her eyes widened when she saw me.

"Max?"

"That's me!" I said in a preppy voice. She gave me a look and I grimaced, "I know, it hurts just to pretend." There were so many meanings in that sentence that I started praying that she wouldn't figure it out.

She just raised an eyebrow and laughed a little, "You're different Miss. Maxie."

I rolled my eyes at the stupid nickname and bit into my sandwich, "So Max-a-million, how do you like school?"

"I hate it, why do you ask?" And she laughed, closing her book and ate a chip.

She shrugged, "Manners, possibly?"

I laughed a little and she smiled. "Okay... I need your help," I sighed. I needed to get it over with. Alyssa looked sad, "It usually takes a couple weeks before they figure it out."

I gave her a confused look, "What?" She gave me a look and I rolled my eyes, "It's a simple favor, I need you to come over after school and show Val that I'm progressing fine and that I can actually make friends."

She looked wary, "You want me to be your fake best friend?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Not at all. No, I want you to _be_ my friend." She opened her mouth ready to object when she realized what I said.

"Oh. Well, yeah sure, but I'm going to need a ride home." I shrugged.

"Sure, yeah." So that was how I got my first friend after sixteen years, my first friend period.

* * *

><p><strong>Period 1- Spanish- Zibberman<strong>

**Period 2- Algebra 2- Hart**

**Period 3- Science- Crab**

**Period 4- English- Ford**

**Period 5- Lunch**

**Period 6- P.E.- Hazelett**

**Period 7- Photography- Crow**

**Peroid 8- (optional) Sport- With Coach**

* * *

><p>I looked at my schedule and saw the eighth period and wondered if I should do it. I only like water sports and I can't wear a swimsuit, no, not with all the scars I have. Then just as somebody was about to bump into me, I quickly sidestepped. It was weird, everything slowed down and I knew what was going to happen next. I gasped and stumbled away from the person. My breath hitched and it got really hot inside. Were the walls getting closer to me? <em>Breathe…<em> A very calm voice told me and soon everything was better. I stood still for a second, _what just happened?_ I took a deep breath and walked to my next class P.E.

I've been waiting for this period for the past five hours. Valencia gave me the P.E uniform yesterday so I could participate today. Rumor was that we were running two miles today. Easy peasy. Sure I loved water sports, but I had to admit I was a better runner than a swimmer. I'm still good at swimming, I'm just better at running.

In the locker rooms I was the first out, all the other girls took about five minutes to take their shirt off without ruining their hair. They all kept spraying themselves with this horrid floral scent, that was my motivation to get out of there.

Outside I saw most of the boys done and a few girls loitering around in groups. Nudge bounced over to me, grinning like the joker, only less crazy and more giggly. "Guess what!" She screeched in a hushed tone. I shrugged and she pouted at me, "You're no fun."

I sighed and gave her a look, "Are you going to tell me or torture me further?"

She rolled her eyes but told me anyway. "They're moving our winter dance to November 30th!" I gaped at her, why is that exciting news? That means that they get to dress me up for the dance because technically I said one month, the 30th is in this month. Just great.

"I KNOW! I can't _WAIT_!" She screeched, balling her fists, shaking with excitement.

I just sighed, happy to see that the teacher was coming out. Iggy and Fang were with Nudge and I in this class. I'm still trying to figure out if I'm happy or sad about that.

After stretching Ms. Hazelett announced that in honor of the new student, me, we were running two miles today. A chorus of groans echoed throughout the gym. I used all my will not to jump up and down screaming YES! I haven't ran in forever, not including my little chase a couple days ago.

"Race ya," Iggy said, jogging to meet up with me.

I grinned at him, "You're on."

"What are you guys talking about?" Fang suddenly appeared to my right and Iggy explained our race.

"I'm in," Fang said flashing us a rare smile.

"I'm going to beat both of you," I sang as we lined up on the track.

"In your dreams Ride," Fang said and I gave him a look.

"In your dreams Martinez."

And then we were off. I pushed past the two boys and I held in a laugh. I couldn't wait to see their faces when I beat them. Iggy started pulling up next to me, so I put in a little more power. That kept happening, Fang or Iggy would suddenly come up next to me, but I never let them pass. I easily evaded the walking girls and the lagging boys who were gasping for breath. The wind whipped past me, giving me the illusion of flying. If my feet weren't thumping on the ground I could've believed that I was. On my last lap, I sprinted the entire way, letting out a laugh as I passed the finish line first.

The boys came two seconds after me, Fang beating Iggy by one foot-step. "7 minutes!" The teacher called out as I passed and she gaped at me. "S-s-even minutes?" She stumbled over her words, disbelief written over her face.

I frowned, "I could've done better," I gasped a little, bending over and resting my hands on my knees. I've literally gotten better than seven minutes. I'm still marveling on how I did that. I'm starting to think that that was just a dream because it's been forever since I've done two miles within six minutes. Actually, I did a six minute one once, but that must've been a dream because that's inhumanly possible. Right?

The boys walked over to me, still catching their breaths. Fang stuck out his hand, "Good race," He sighed, still probably sad about his defeat.

I nodded and shook his hand. "Good race," I muttered looking up to see a flash of golden brown eyes. I blinked and it was gone. I shook my head and squeezed my eyes shut. I had to stop this, it was going to kill me one day. I'd see her but realize just a little bit too late that it was juts my mind playing tricks on me. Once I walked onto a bridge, just about to jump because she had when someone grabbed my arm and tugged me down. I kept staring back at the bridge, whimpering her name. The doctor gave me a medication to get rid of the hallucinations but I never took them. It was stupid, but I would do anything just to see her again, even if meant accidentally jumping off a bridge. Stupid, I know, but true.

* * *

><p>After P.E I had photography with Fang, Sevena, and Iggy. Fun. As much as I miss Sevena she's from my past. I like to keep my past in the past, my future in my future, and the present in the present. I hate digging in the past and I hate thinking of the future because then I get a killer headache and sadness floods my mind. Why? I'm still not sure. This time Iggy walked me to Photography since Fang wanted to walk with his girlfriend, Lissa. No offense to Lissa, actually I'm kind of hoping that she will take this personally, then maybe she'll change, but she's just too…too clingy and happy and just not someone I want to be friends with. I know I'm being a little judgmental, but from what I saw and kind of know, she hates me so I don't see why I should like her.<p>

"Mr. Crow is awesome, he let's us take pictures of the school and Photo-shop them later for the entire period. There are a few times when he has a project for us, but they're all pretty cool."

I nodded, "Sounds like fun." He nodded and there was a short awkward silence before something happened. Fang showed up suddenly.

"Hey guys," He said walking up to us, giving us a weird look. The crowds were thinning and I was beginning to worry that Iggy didn't really have a good sense of direction. I looked at one of the clocks on the wall, two minutes before the late bell. I can't be late. I hate being late because then you walk in and everyone's staring at you like you have three eyes and then the whispers start. You feel so horrible when all you did was be a little late.

"You sure you know where you're going?" I asked Iggy looking around at the empty halls. He looked around and cursed. "What?" I asked, not liking this helpless feeling growing in my stomach.

"Wrong building." I gaped at him and shook my head. Fang nodded a little.

"I was wondering why you were here, this is Lissa's building, not the photography building."

"This entire time we were in-" The late bell cut me off and I glared at Iggy, then shot Fang a look that asked him why he couldn't have come a little bit earlier, "How did you not notice that we were in the wrong building until now?" I demanded and he shrugged, squinting at the walls.

"Something kept telling me we were in the right place." He shrugged and I bit my tongue, trying not to lash out at him. That happened to me sometimes, where I'd get this really strong instinct, I'd read it wrong and suddenly you're walking in the middle of the street in the middle of the night. Fang let out a soft chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

Iggy glared at him and was about to say something when Fang gave him a hard look. Iggy raised his hands in surrender and shrugged. "Sorry."

I let out a steady breath, collecting my thoughts, and nodded a little. "Okay, so we'll just be late for the last period-"

"Max…" Iggy trailed off but I was on my own train of thoughts, not listening to him.

"I'll say I told you that I thought it was this way, you both tried to stop me but I wouldn't let you, so we were wandering-"

"Max…" This time it was Fang who was trying to get my attention. Both of the boys had their eyes were glued on something in front of us but my eyes were trained on my hands which were moving trying to explain my idea with hand gestures.

"Around aimlessly until you guys realized where we-"

"MAX!" They hissed rudely interrupting my train of thought. I glared at them and they both glared back. Mine was so much more intimidating than theirs.

"What?" I hissed and Fang nodded his head toward something. I looked up and saw them. There were six men in fancy black suits and reflecting black sunglasses. One was holding a black leather suitcase; he was standing in the front. Suddenly they stopped and turned our way. I felt trapped under the gaze of the man with the briefcase; the black lenses were hard to look away from. Suddenly something grabbed my shirt and dragged me down the other hall.

I felt my legs move beneath me but I still felt frozen, I could still feel the burning gaze of that person. They were in a box formation; they were hiding someone in the middle. I couldn't see who though…

"RUN!" Iggy hissed into my ear, snapping me back into reality. I looked around and realized we were lost in a mess of halls. _Stairs…_A haunting voice whispered into my ear and I looked to the left and ran for the dark green door covering the stairs.

"MAX!" I heard Fang hiss, but then I heard the light thump of their sneakers following me up the stairs. _Stop._ So I stopped and looked down the dark hall through the small glass window in the door. I gulped just about to run up more stairs when I heard the heavy steps of men. In the mess of it all, I heard the light steps of something familiar, but it wouldn't click in my mind, not right now. I threw open the door and they both followed not caring where we were going.

We ran down the hall and made a sharp left, then a right, then a right. _Stop…_ I stopped in front of a door that had no window and decided that it was most likely locked. But I had to try. I let out a deep breath and pushed the silver handle, rewarded by the door opening. Iggy, Fang, and I ran through it, closing the door shut behind us. Sadly the lights flicked on the moment we stepped in there. Normally, you wouldn't be able to see the soft glow of light beneath a closed door in a school, but when the hallway is pitch black, that thin bit of light will be seen like the moon at night. I took off my sweater and shoved it on the crack on the bottom.

"TURN OFF THE LIGHTS!" I hissed at Iggy and he glared at me.

"I WOULD IF I KNEW HOW!" He hissed back and I let out a shaky breath. Okay, we have no clue how to turn off the light and crazy men in black suits are chasing us. Wait, why are they chasing us? We were just waiting in the hall when they suddenly appeared. Just because we ran didn't mean _they_ had to run…so why did they? I shook my head, I'll think about that later.

"Stand still," I whispered, hoping that these were the kinds of light that turned off if nothing moved for a while. They both froze, looking like colored statues, not even blinking for at least a minute. We heard the stomp of heavy boots slap against the tile floor, getting closer and closer. I gulped, not knowing why this fear was running through me, I didn't do anything wrong! _Please, oh please, turn off_! I thought up to the lights.

Then, thankfully, the lights flicked off. I let out a small sigh, sagging my shoulders a little out of relief. I wanted to laugh, I wanted to cry, I was in hysterics. What did we do? We didn't do anything, simple as that. All we did was run from six, big scary men and they followed. They didn't _need_ to follow. So why did they? That was bothering me. They saw three kids make a run for it up the stairs, but that gave them no reason to follow us, unless… Unless they were looking for us. Which would be crazy since we, I'm pretty sure all of us, haven't done anything too illegal. I suddenly thought of those familiar blue eyes, my file, he had my file. WHY? What person wants some teenage girl's file? A creepy stalker dude, but he seemed to have another reason, another motive. Any stalker wouldn't have gone through all that trouble when they easily had the internet. So what was on my file that wasn't on the internet? _Think, Max, think…_ I shook my head a little, forgetting about the lights and suddenly the entire room was illuminated by yellow florescent lights.

I cursed silently and frantically pointed to the light switch by Fang. He understood and flung himself at it, flipping it on and off, but it wouldn't work. I wanted to scream and pull my hair out. Why wouldn't the light turn off? _NOW IS NOT THE TIME TO NOT BE WORKING!_ I screeched at it in my mind. Anger, any emotion really, was always my biggest weakness. I always let my emotions take control and that really could get you killed in a fight.

_Breath, Max_. There was that haunting voice again. It helped me (kind of) this far so might as well listen. I let out a shaky breath and slumped against the door. I didn't know what I was concentration on, but I put all my energy on it and suddenly the lights flicked off. _Whoa…cool._ The sound of heavy footsteps stopped right outside our door and I heard all of us suck in a breath.

We shouldn't even be scared. We didn't do anything wrong. An honest man has nothing to fear, a liar has everything to fear. I heard muffled voices on the other side of the door and slowly tilted my head so my ear was pressed against the steel door, hoping to hear the man better.

"We…her." I swallowed a little and waited for more. "Yes… boys… maybe… tall… black… blue…two… why... understood... one more… there…more? Yes… lost… yes…gone… time… course… project twenty-four… they'll…dead… days." I gulped, that was not a comforting conversation. His last words kept ringing in my ears; _they'll, dead, days._ I filled in the sentence; they'll be dead in days. It had to be that, there were no other possibilities. Then I listened to the retreating steps of the men, only I heard way more than six heavy boots. I heard the scraping of claws, the click of heels, the slap of sneakers, and the light feet of someone familiar. I just couldn't put my finger on it.

* * *

><p>We sat like that for about ten minutes after we heard the last of the men. Iggy was the first to move, and even then I didn't move, the light tap of feet kept repeating in my head. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" Iggy gasped, shaking with fear.<p>

I turned and looked at the two boys carefully. Fang was paler than usual and his eyes held shock, Iggy wasn't even trying to hide his distress, his hair was wild and his eyes were wide. I felt numb and I wanted to curl up and die. I shrugged.

"Th-th-they had GUNS! WHAT SANE PEOPLE BRING THOSE KINDS OF GUNS TO SCHOOL?" He shouted, but not even his screams could get this horrible numb feeling off of me. It was like when the dentist gives you a numbing sot and you can't feel your lips.

"Iggy," Fang said, calmly looking Iggy in the eye, "Shut up." Iggy glared at Fang and turned to face the wall, rambling under his breath.

I turned fully and slumped against the solid door. I needed something stabilizing me, my knees were wobbly and I wasn't even standing, my hands were shaking and I knew that my eyes were as wide as saucers right now.

"You okay?" Fang said in a hushed tone, squatting in front of me. But I didn't see him; I saw a blank wall, blocking me from the world.

"Peachy," I heard myself say in a weak tone. I mentally winced at my voice, so vulnerable and stripped of its hard edge that sent people running. I wanted him to run away, it'd be so much easier that way. I can't have people care for me; I'm not used to it.

He gave me a wry smile and my lips formed into a frail smile. The adrenaline was gone like a feather floating in air. An adrenaline rush is like a sugar high, you're energetic in the beginning but once it passes you crash, you realize how weak and scared you were. It all comes crashing down on you and you wonder how you got away with barely any scratches. You begin to wonder why you're so weak now.

I hated being weak, it showed people (especially me) that I needed them, that I couldn't survive alone. But inside I knew I could, I just needed someone there every once in a while to give me a shove in the right direction. That wasn't weak, it wasn't dependent, it wasn't needy; it was me being lost in a crowd of masked faces. Everyone gets lost every now and then; they just need to be found. I needed to be found. I'm still lost in that crowd. I wanted to be found, to be taken out of this mess and let it be in the past. If only life were that easy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Sorry I made you guys wait so long, but I was busy with schoolwork and school stuff and man I realized I have no life. School this, school that, stupid school. Oh well, that was enough of my rambling. R&R**

**~.* Dream Beyond Infinity *.~  
><strong>

**"If you don't live for something, you'll die for nothing."**


End file.
